The Jonas Problem
by Fenroar Greyfront
Summary: Miley, Oliver and Lilly find out why Jonas Brothers fics are ALL ILLEGAL, and SHOULD be deleted. The Jonas Brothers guest star to find a solution, and talk about how everyone's JB fics can be saved. NOT anti-JB fic. Cheese factor intended.
1. JB shall rescue thy fics

I promise, this story isn't mean at all. I just want to get my message across to all the JB fans.

I'm sure many of you are BRILLIANT writers, and you want to keep writing about the JB because you're fans of them. I totally get it… but there's a place to do that, and it's not here.

So, please read the story… I threw in some humor, Niley, Nilly, Jilly, Levin, and Moe at the end for your viewing pleasure xD

Please heed my advice and move your fics, guys… some of my fics got deleted too, and I know JB fics,** regardless of there being HM characters or not**, are being targeted as well, so the move would be for _**EVERYONE'S**_ benefit.

* * *

**The Jonas Problem**

* * *

"Hey, Oliver. Whatcha lookin' at there?" Miley asked, as she turned to lean over Oliver's shoulder.

"Look at this! Fanfiction dot net… the Hannah Montana section is filled with Jonas Brothers stuff! What the hell?" he remarked as he shook his head.

Miley took a seat next to him, and her eyes scanned the page.

"That's weird… they were only on the show for like, one episode. As themselves."

"Hey guuuysss!" Lilly exclaimed as she skipped into the living room.

"Hey Lilly! We're just looking at our section over at Fanfiction dot net."

"Oooh, you mean where people write about what they fantasize about happening between all of our characters?" Lilly said, pulling a chair up next to Oliver's side.

"Yeah. Check it out. Look at all of this**… it's not about OUR characters, the Hannah Montana characters, anymore. It's about the Jonas Brothers**," Miley said, waving an annoyed hand to the laptop screen.

"**And they don't even star on our show**!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Holy crap! What the heck happened here?" Lilly let out as Oliver scrolled down the page. "Nilly, Niley, Loe… **while I'd be glad to go out with one of the Jonas Brothers… they're totally not apart of our cast. They shouldn't be dominating our section**!"

"Yeah, and they shouldn't even be there, really," Oliver said. He clicked another tab and scrolled down the guideline list. "It says **real people fanfictions are not allowed**. Sure, they guest starred on the show, **but they guest starred as themselves**… which means that they were **playing themselves**, which would count them out as **REAL PEOPLE,** and **NOT** **FICTIONAL** characters. Fictional characters are… like me, you, Miley, Jackson and Robby Ray, and every **other reoccurring character here**."

Miley raised an eyebrow at Oliver.

"So, you're saying… since they were playing **THEMSELVES, as REAL PEOPLE IN THAT ONE EPISODE, **all those fanfics are _**ILLEGAL**_?"

"Exactly," Oliver said beating his fist down on the desk with finality.

Lilly sighed.

"It's a shame though. **I bet some of those fics are written well**. It'd be a shame if they **ALL** got _**deleted**_," she said. _"__**I mean, I still wanna be able to read about me hooking up with the Jonas Broth**_…"

Miley and Oliver stared at her oddly.

"… uh. Yeah, _**all that hard work gone to waste would suck**_."

Oliver shook his head.

"No, see, **all that hard work doesn't have to go to waste**," he said, clicking around the screen. "Someone really brilliant has come up with this website -"

"Heeeeey guys!" came three voices from the door way.

"Hey, it's the Jonas Brothers!" Lilly said, putting a hand to her heart.

"Would y'all get out? **You're making this fic illegal!**" miley exclaimed.

Nick laughed. "Oh no, silly Miley Ray Stewart whom we don't know is really Hannah Montana. **We're just dropping in for a tiny bit, like we did when we guest starred**!"

"You're hawt," Lilly giggled, then snorted. He looked at her oddly and she coughed and looked back at Oliver's laptop.

Joe then spoke.

"We just wanted to let you know that there is a **NEW WEBSITE, where all of our fangirls can post ALL their fanfiction about us!**"

"OMG, YAY!" Lilly jumped and clapped in glee.

The three looked at her oddly.

She sat back down.

"Yeah," Joe continued, "**just go to JonasBrothersFanfictionArchive (dot) com.** Replace the "dot" with an actual period of course."

"HAHA, JOE YOU'RE SO FUNNY!" Lilly exclaimed.

The room was awkwardly silent for a moment.

"So, anyone who wants to write fanfiction about us should go there; that includes us in Camp Rock, or real life stories, or of course Hannah Montana. **Because we know that VERY MANY people in the HANNAH MONTANA section DON'T WANT TO READ FICS ABOUT US. People who are looking for Jonas Brothers fics should all go to the JB site, and not to the Hannah Montana section. It just makes better sense that way,**" Kevin interjected. "Also, **the admin of the new site is very dedicated to JB just like ALL OF OUR FANS, so it'd be a shame to just leave it hanging.**"

"**Plus, I heard a lot of people's fics are getting deleted lately,**" Nick said. "**Even those that **_**AREN'T**_** JB fics.**"

"So **it'd be a good idea to move ALL JONAS BROTHER fics** **over to the awesome new site, especially to be safe, right?**" Oliver said.

All three brothers nodded and Lilly nearly fainted in her chair.

"**Yep. That way ****Hannah Montana fans ****who are looking for**** plainly Hannah Montana fics ****about **_**you guys**_** won't get swamped by fics about us**," Nick smiled.

"Oh Nick, you're so thoughtful," Lilly giggled.

"Okay, well you'd all better get out before this fic becomes more illegal than it already is," Miley said, standing up.

"Right, good idea," Joe laughed. "**Hopefully most of the fics about us will be moved over to the new site then**."

"Yeah, great," Miley said, ushering them out the door.

"**See you at JonasBrothersFanfictionArchive (dot) com**," Joe winked at Miley. She looked confused and grossed out. "What? It's Moe," he shrugged, then winked at Lilly, who nearly fainted.

He also winked at Oliver, who raised his eyebrows in horror.

"What? Ever hear of Joliver?"

"I thought that was with me and Jackson, or me and Jake!"

Everyone looked at him with a weirded out expression.

"Don't judge me…" he said in a small voice, looking away.

"Okay, out, you three," Miley said, shoving the three out.

"Wait, can we just stay for a couple of minutes. I'm really thirsty - need water. Please?" Nick pleaded.

Miley blushed, then rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Fiiine."

"Yeah, I'm parched too - it's hot in here," Kevin said, removing his jacket.

All eyes were on his shirt that read "TEAM DEMI AND SELENA".

Lilly and Oliver twitched.

Miley frowned.

"Get out."


	2. Q&A: Guidelines PROOF of Illegality

I will answer questions and reply some reviews in this chapter from now on, since I'm fully expecting flames.

* * *

_Anon.: Well, you're slightly full of yourself. What exactly gave you the right to declare yourself an authority on the JB stories? Are you an admin on the site? Do you run the domain? I don't think so..._

_So, who exactly do you think you are?_

Dearest Anonymous,

Nothing gave me the right to declare myself an authority on the JB stories.

I am not an admin on this site, or the JB one, but I'd like to give that JB site more attention because of the efforts taken to put it up.

I do not run the domain.

I think I am a person who is fed up with JB stories dominating the HM section. Because, guess what, they don't star on the show, and I'm quite positive many other people are fed up with all these JB stories too.

And just so you know, they are illegal, and I was ONLY trying to help by nicely suggesting that everyone move their fics before they're all reported! There is NO reason for you to be rude.

I am a person who reads the guidelines, as well, maybe you should do that too before trying to insult me:

This is taken from the guidelines; look it up yourself:

**Entries not allowed:**

Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc.

One or two liners.

MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story.

**Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: ****actors, musicians****, and etc. **

Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc.

Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.

Nick Jonas, Kevin Jonas, and Joe Jonas are real, non fictional actors and musicians. There you have it. Any JB-centric fic is an entry that is not allowed.

By the way, I don't think you even read the actual story I posted - you stopped at the author's note, then got angry - so you basically missed the whole point of my fic.

Well, in any case, I hope I answered all your questions accordingly, Anon. :)

* * *

And for the rest that have the same views as "Anon.", please hear me out; I'm only trying to help! Both JB writers, and both strictly-Hannah Montana writers.

A couple of my fics got deleted at the hands of angry people, and I know from the fic-count drop of this section, JB fics are probably getting deleted too. I know how horrible it feels to have something you spent time on, took the time to write out, and think about, deleted. It. Totally. Sucks.

People are angry. People from both sides, JB and HM, WILL go on "Report Possible Abuse" sprees because of that, and fics WILL be deleted.

I'm just asking that we all cooperate here to save our work.

Also, think about this; what if all of us fed up people went over to the Camp Rock section and spammed the frick out of it with HM stuff? How would you like that? What if we went to the JB site and started doing that?

I don't think anyone would like that. But that's how us HM writers feel - we feel dominated, and overwhelmed. It's hard to find a strictly Hannah Montana story here anymore, and THAT'S WHAT THIS SECTION, the _**Hannah Montana**_ section, IS FOR.

As "Kevin" said in the first chapter, people who wanna read JB stuff will go to a JB site… it's common sense. People who wanna read Hannah Montana stuff, strictly about characters from the show and its main cast, will go... where? We had _here_, the HM section, to go, but now we have _nowhere_ to go.

Anyone who has a JB fic has the power to fix this, and I'm asking that for that cooperation.

I don't wanna go on 'Report Abuse' sprees. That's rude, and the destruction of peoples' hard work… but I know I just want the Hannah Montana section the way it was before; about Hannah Montana - not "Hannah Montana with JB", and everyone here can help make it that way again.

So please, if you have a JB fic, move it to JonasBrothersFanfictionArchive (dot) com… that's where JB-centric fics truly belong.

The gratitude and respect of myself and many other HM fans will be immense towards JB writers if we can work this out, and get things going the way they once were. I know not all of you are militant, and I know all of you are just writing about something that you love, but there is a right place to do that. And I've pimped that place out quite a lot in this 'story' already, so please do help the cause, and help save your fic and the Hannah Montana section, and move your JB fics.

Thanks in advance for your kindness and cooperation :)

* * *

By the way, this 'Author's Note' is allowed, since it's not a full entry on its own. It is apart of a barely legal entry :)


	3. omg, more Q&A! YAY

I decided to respond with a new chapter every time; this way, the reviewers get a chance to retaliate and reply :)

* * *

_Lxe: Whether or not you intended to, you do come off a bit rude; at least that was the vibe I was getting. I can see the point your making about Jonas fics in general and how it can get annoying to have to sift through them to find an HM story, but I don't fully agree. Those stories that centre around both the HM cast and include the Jonas's can hardly be considered illegal. They've guest starred on the show, so I don't see why it would be a problem to have them guest star in a fic as long as its not completely about them._

Either way, this topic has been over talked and everyone in the HM section should just let it go. If people want to move their stories, let them, if they don't that's good too. If there are this many stories being written about HM/Jonas, then most likely a majority of people also want to read about it. I don't think its too hard to see the word "Jonas" in a summary and skip over it if you're looking for strictly HM stories. All this story really did was add fuel to the flame and it's probably going to make alot of Jonas writers upset.

I suppose you're a diehard Jonas fan and writer which is why you'd be offended by this, and get that I was being rude. However careful I am, I guess it'll be hard not to sound like Satan to the people I'm trying to get my point across to. I apologize if you were offended. That was not my intention.

I'm going to come off rude again, and I'm saying this with the utmost sincerity, I'm truly not trying to, but those fics are illegal. They are entries that include Real Life people; those stories center very much around the Jonas Brothers, with an HM character thrown in. Thus, they involve a real life person, and the entry would be considered illegal.

I wrote Real Life stories as well. I paid the price; they got deleted.

No, I don't think everyone in the HM section will ever ever let it go; again, not trying to be rude. But, this was our home, and our haven for writing fanfiction as Hannah Montana writers. We don't watch the show in the hopes that JB will come back on; we watch it for Hannah Montana characters and their interactions. It is our hope that we can see the Hannah Montana fanfiction section as what it once was; the Hannah Montana fanfiction section, with Hannah Montana stories, about the _Hannah Montana _characters.

The JB have many many fans. It is understandable that girls would go crazy over that, and want to write about that; but that's why there are JB fics in the first place. It's because of their ginormous population of fans. It doesn't necessarily mean that Hannah Montana viewers and writers want to read the same thing as the JB fans.

In all honesty, I don't think any JB writer could understand how hard it is to skip over a story with 'Jonas' in the summary. Because, the amount of stories without the name of any of those brothers is minimal! You might have to go three or so pages deep to find a story without a Jonas Brother in it.

It's tough.

But there is a way to come to an agreement; there is a way we can all write about our love for these fandoms in peace; why do we have to fight over it?

All HM writers wanna do is write and read HM! And JB fans wanna read and write about JB stuff!

We have our place, and now JB writers have their own too. If there is a way to compromise, why must the HM writers' suffering be prolonged?

I'm sorry that I've spoken out about how every purely HM writer feels, and that this ONE story will make the JB writers upset, and annoyed, and pissed off, and irritated... but now you have a TEENY TINY glimpse about how we feel, and how we've been feeling ever since JB took over our section.

* * *

_Anon: I did, in fact, read your story. I particularly loved the way you bolded each little line you thought was important. The only point I was trying to make, whether you are right or not (and yes, I have read every single guideline on this sight-I've been visiting it for years) was that you made yourself sound incredibly presumptuous. It's not an insult, simply a statement of fact. Whether you were trying to help out or not, you came across in a different manner and I highly doubt you are going to please any JB writers with your post. If anything, you are going to make them more determined to continue to repost their stories just to spite people against them. All they want to do is write about something they are passionate about. What is so wrong with that?_

I'm glad to see you back here, pumpkin pie :)

First; I think telling someone that they're a little full of themselves is usually used as a form of provocation, and an insult. So that's what I took it as.

Ah, and I'm also glad that you loved how I bolded each little line I thought was important. It's always nice to get a compliment :)

_"All they want to do is write about something they are passionate about. What is so wrong with that?"_

Allow me to quote myself:

**I know not all of you are militant, and I know all of you are just writing about something that you love, but there is a right place to do that.**

There is absolutely NOTHING wrong with writing of something you are passionate about. In fact, that's why any fanfic writer is signed up on this site; that's why I'm here.

But _there are different places to do that._

People who wanna write and read porn go to an adult site to read and write porn.

People who wanna read and write stories about the TV show 'Psych' and their characters will go to the 'Psych' fanfiction archive.

People who wanna read and write about the band AFI will go to an AFI archive, or forum, or whatever.

People who wanna read and write about Fallout Boy will go to Fallout Boy forums or archives; not to the 'Law and Order' section because Patrick Stump guest starred.

People who wanna read and write about the band 'Hanson' will go to a Hanson archive, or forum; not the 'Boy Meets World' archive, just because they guest starred in one episode, and not even the 'Sabrina: The Teenage Witch' archive because they guest starred in ONE episode as well.

People who wanna read and write about Hannah Montana and their characters SHOULD be able to go to the Hannah Montana section. But we're struggling with this thing we have a _**right **_to, because this is _**our**_ section.

And, finally, people who wanna read and write about the Jonas Brothers go to the JB fanfic archive, or forums, or whatever...

Niley/Moe/any JB pairing stories center around the Jonas Brothers in some way or form; they are MAIN CHARACTERS those stories. They do not just GUEST star there. _The story **is still, in a way, centric of them**_. So what's the problem...? Why can't they be posted at the JB archive, where they **_rightfully _**belong...?

This is a situation myself and other HM writers would like to remedy.

I doubt sitting still and waiting for the JB fans to get married and un-preoccupied with them would help the situation.

I tried so hard to be nice about this, because my objective was NOT to cast more fuel to the flame.

I want the HM section to be about the HM section again, the way it should be.

It's something I'm passionate about.

Is that so wrong?

I refuse to sit still and watch this take over. Fine, the JB can take the world by storm, they can capture the hearts of many teen girls (and some guys), okay... but the Hannah Montana section is not their territory. The JB fanfic archive is.

I will not take this sitting down... so I'll beg to ask, if you guys won't help remedy the situation and cooperate... what should WE, the Hannah Montana writers do, to take action?

What would y'all suggest? Should we go on 'Report Possible Abuse' Sprees?

That would be very cruel of us, and I already said I'd hate to resort to that; I already stressed my knowledge of the effort that goes into those stories. I don't wanna resort to that.

But I want this fixed. So, if anyone knows of any other way to get the HM section back to being the HM section besides a, compromise, or b, reporting of abuse, please PM me or leave a review. And yes, I will disregard snippiness that implies that we HM writers should leave everything be; we refuse to.

* * *

_futuredcstar: Very creative (:  
But all my chapters are on  
separate computers. Is there  
a way to just move my story  
to the site? I know, probably  
impossible, but this is a computer._

Thank you :)

And I just wanna say, I like, love you right now. You're the only JB writer that has reviewed this fic, and hasn't put it down. I would hug you if I could xD

If you can, I suggest you copy your stories from where they are now, and paste them into a new Microsoft Word Document, for each chapter. That way you don't have to go to all those different computers.

Ah, and thank you very much for trying to help the cause. I really _really_ appreciate it, and I think it's awesome there are JB fans like you in existance :) And, if you need any help with moving documents or whatever, just PM me and I'll be happy to help.

* * *

_Abuhin: Good on you. Way to stand your ground. And with logic, not just snide remarks._

BTW, have you noticed that WoWP is following the same trend with the Nelena rumors going around?

Thanks for the support :D

Aw, dude.

T.T

I totally take pity on the WoWP section now too... That sucks. :shakes head:

* * *

_To all my Moliver Fans buddies, you know I freakin' love you guys, thanks for reviewing and your show of support! YOU'RE THE REASON I HAVEN'T COMITTED INTERNET-SUICIDE YET! :) _

* * *

By the way, this 'Author's Note' is allowed, since it's not a full entry on its own. It is apart of a barely legal entry :)

(Haha, and to think I was going to write a Nilly... that would've been silly. And, no that rhyme was not intentional.)


	4. I has grey hairs nao

I decided to respond with a new chapter every time; this way, the reviewers get a chance to retaliate and reply :)

* * *

Dear Flame Rising,

I was hoping to hear from you. Thanks. I'm honored. Your comparisons with fecal matter warm my heart :)

* * *

The rest of you, let me say this without drawing everything out.

So... if I were to write Miley/Mitchel stories, about Miley Stewart, and Mitchel Musso, would that be considered legal?

Because, the JB are credited as "Self", which means they are _real people_ that exist in the _real universe._ Just like Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, Ray Romano, and Donny Osmund (which will be guest starring in the last episode of season two). These are all people that you can touch and squeeze and punch and hug outside of the TV screen. You can't punch or hug Miley S or Lilly. They're not real.

But.

Haaay. Mitchel Musso exists in the real universe. You can touch and squeeze and punch and hug him outside of the TV screen.

So if I were to write a story about Lilly and Mitchel Musso, or Miley S and Mitchel Musso, that would be legal according to the logic I'm seeing.

Maybe I'll do lotsa those!

thx guyz. :)

And finally.

There is a JB fanfic archive.

Why won't you post your JB stories in the JB archive?

The compromise is the JB archive. You now have a place to put them... that's its purpose.

That is my point.

What is so hard about doing that?

In doing that, we'd get our section back, you get a whole fanfic site dedicated to your beloved Jonas Brothers, where EVERY SINGLE person there actually WANTS to read about them.

Why is that so hard?

If only what hawaiibabe said was true for the rest of the JB writing/reading population.

Haha sorry Lx_s. _Mah bad.

* * *


	5. You set me on fire

I would stop posting new chapters if people would give a way to reply back, but for now, this is my only way.

* * *

_Oliver stood completely still as he stared out the window. He cocked an eyebrow, and scratched the back of his head. Some splatter of red liquid came at him, and he was suddenly thankful for the glass barrier before him. _

_"Uh, what's going on out there?" Miley asked, and Lilly came up to the window, a bowl of popcorn in hand. _

_The three stared out the window. Oliver reached into the bowl of popcorn and took out a handful. _

_"I think that Hannah Montana author is being slaughtered by a bunch of Jonas writers," he said nonchalantly, and Miley's eyes widened. Cries of "it burns", and replies of "no, it's **burnin' up**!" and muffled screams were heard. _

_"Wow... uh, maybe we should call for help or something," Miley said, cocking her head. _

_A pair of hands came into view, clawing at the ground from behind the shrub that blocked all the violence. "Save me!" a helpless voice called, before the hands were dragged back out of view. _

_A chorus of 'SOS' began as more blood spatter hit the glass. _

_Lilly winced. "What a 'poor unfortunate soul'," she then snorted. Her two best friends looked at her questioningly, and she stopped giggling at her own joke.  
_

_Oliver shoveled more popcorn out of the bowl and watched as what seemed to be a very big bonfire, right on the Stewarts' driveway, was started up. _

_The screaming finally halted, and all that could be heard was a cheerful chorus of "She's burnin' up, burnin' up - alone, baaay-beh"._

* * *

Thanks Theresa :D

Haha, sure you can hug Oliver('s doll) xD Because, Oliver is fictional, and not real.

Or is he? (cue Twilight Zone music)

* * *

Lxs, you're my most faithful reviewer. Thank you :)

Now, I can see a big huge vein throbbing on your forehead from here. Take a chillaxative.

nd, ook, homie, I dunno wat u r talking abot for teh chat speaks.

And the spacing of sentences.

I don't do that.

I really don't.

See, now you're just picking on me as a human being and person, not at the situation at hand. I don't like to talk in big paragraphs and prim and proper English. So sue me. And while you're at it, sue J.D. Salinger too.

I'd appreciate if you wouldn't call me sweetheart, sugar plum. I'm not five, and I'd appreciate some _respect_ in your reviews, instead of snide remarks. Whether you intended to or not, you come off as rude - and with remarks like "get a dictionary" and the facetious use of petnames, I'd say you intended to.

I cannot stress this enough - the fact that the Jonas Brothers starred as themselves does not change the fact that they are **_real people and cannot be included in fanfictions. Just like Hanson who guest starred in Sabrina the Teenage Witch, and Boy Meets World. Just like The Rock and Donny Osmund and Ray Romano who guest starred in Hannah Montana. Buttercake pie, they are all real human beings who exist in the real universe. They are actors and musicians which are illegal.  
_**

What makes me think that people in the JB archive wanna sift through stories with HM characters? What makes YOU think every person here wants to sift through HM stories that are JB-centric? I don't watch Hannah Montana for JB, I watch it for Hannah Montana, and I go to the HM archive for it too. Plus, there's no character search here! All you have to do is request a Hannah Montana category from the admin at the archive, and you'll get it!

I am not 'retaliating', as you say. I'm simply replying to your messages. It would be rude of me not to respond. Perhaps if I were able to PM you, I could avoid pissing the frick out of all these other JB writers - alas, there is no other way for me to reply to you than this way.

Oh, and it says _**entries**_ that are announcements are not allowed. Not chapters. See? I can find loopholes too.

Don't play the 'this story is just as illegal' card on me.

I promise to take this story down, the day that there are zero Jonas Brothers stories left in this section. And did I not have Miley say repetatively, "get out before you make this story even more illegal!"? I think I did.

Oh, and, hey, honey pie?

Two of my Miley/Mitchel stories got reported, and I just deleted the rest. The _nerve_ of the people who reported me. Everyone talks about writing about of what they're passionate about - but I'm not allowed to do that, because I don't write about the JB. I figured, hey, if they have the right to illegal up the HM section, maybe they won't mind if I posted a couple of these real life fics either.

I hadn't reported any JB fics. I just watched the HM section crumble to bits of JB, and decided to post my fics, which cannot compare in number to the whole lot of JB fics here.

Then what happens?

Everything around me is illegal city, and two of my fics were deleted! There are maybe, TEN Miley/Mitchel stories out there - no wait. I deleted mine, there are FOUR Miley/Mitchel stories out there. How can something so small be targeted out of the whole pot of illegality going on the section? It's not fair. I was always about 'you have yours and I have mine' - fine. If people can post illegal fics about JB, I can post these fics about Miley and Mitchel. I'm not hurting anyone.

The _gall _of the people who reported those fics.

I had _a lot _of feedback on those fics, just so you know. I'm not a mediocre writer as you may _presume_ - and we don't like when people presume, now do we? I know people are going to be mad at me for doing deleting my fics, but I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't. I lost all my wonderful reviews, and I'm pissing mad that I did. I'm mad that I wanted to play fair and play by the rules. Because of it, all my "hard work" and "passion" has been flushed down the toilet. I'm mad that I did the right thing, _just to be belittled by the likes of you._

* * *

For the rest, the fact that some may believe "Best friends falling in love" is overdone is not the point - and people write about different pairngs too, FYI.

Miley/Jake - the girl falls for stuck up buttface.

Lilly/Jackson - girl falls for best friend's bro.

Miley/Trey - B romance novel material.

The point is, this is the Hannah Montana section, about Hannah Montana characters.

Not the JB. And I'm almost positive that plenty of the Niley stories around here pose Nick and Miley as BFFFFFFFs falling in love.

* * *

Now, I will stop posting chapters if reviewers/angry souls give a way to contact back. Wouldn't wanna leave you guys hanging.

Stop crying guys, it's okay. I know how much you'll miss this fic when I stop putting new 'chapters' up.


	6. Ninjas!

I have given a way for all to reply back at the end of this fic. :)

* * *

Thanks for all the support to everyone else :)

Other JB writers, please thank your ambassadress for the new update :D

* * *

_"Oliver, why is the room so dark?" Miley asked. She felt a hand hit her stomach, and a small mumble of "sorry" as she clutched her own stomach in the darkness, as she felt Oliver's hands begin to wander near her. "That is NOT the light switch!"_

_"Sorry," he said again. "Lilly? Where's Lilly?"_

_"Over hurrr!" they heard her from across the room. "What's going on? Why is it so pitch black?"_

_"Dunno. Probably power failure or something," Oliver said. "Miles, try opening your phone for some light..."_

_Lilly and Oliver stood still as an array of crashing noises were heard. Suddenly, a small light ripped through the darkness close to the kitchen, followed by Miley's scream. _

_Before her stood a person clothed in all black, a headband with the letters "JBFW" in red.  
_

_"Crap! It's a JB Fanfic Writer ninja!" Miley exclaimed._

_The phone levitated from her hand, and all was dark once again._

* * *

_Also, you shouldn't expect respect from anyone. Respect is something you should earn. By making assumptions about me and reply in an equally rude reply (since you've assumed I was trying to come off that way), you haven't earned anything. Be grateful that I'm at least taking the time to listen to your opinion and give reasons for ours._

Don't you _dare _giveme that. I ASSUMED you were trying to come off in that way? Pay attention to how you write. You write as if you'd be looking at me down the sides of your nose had we been talking face to face. Insulting me with "you write like a twelve year old" and a rude tone says it all - you are picking on me. You go ahead and ask anyone if they'd like to be talked to in this way - even your JB buddies.

Respect is something I should earn?

Would you spit on a homeless person because they weren't 'respectable'? Would you spit on a person at school because they didn't_ earn_ your respect? Come on now.

I find it funny that you're actually trying to find a loophole for treating someone with respect.

See, if I had disrespected you _first, _if I had treated you as you are currently treating me, you would have _every _reason to talk to me this way. I would deserve it. Don't dish out what you can't take, right? Problem is, I didn't disrespect you first, and I did not insult you first.

Still, had I replied with nicely, I'm pretty positive that I would still be recieving the same treatment from you.

You seem to be going in one direction for this situation, and no matter what I say, all you're going to do is scrunch your face and type a rude reply about how I write like a twelve year old, even when that is not what is being discussed here.

I'm not usually grateful for being belittled by the way. If I wanted to be looked down on and insulted continuously, I'd just go and set a preschool on fire, thank you.

I suppose you're going to peruse through every single story on fanfiction dot net for stories with author's notes, yes? Hmm. Okay.

What does the show portray that would make them different from their actually selves? They are the Jonases, and they are credited as themselves._.. _not seeing the difference.  
_  
If you didn't read it the first time: Your Mitchel Musso argument doesn't apply. Mitchel Musso has never been in an episode of Hannah Montana, therefor those stories deserved to be deleted. You deliberately broke the rules, because Mitchel doesn't exist in the HM world. He is a real person, so it was completely fair. Also, did I ever say you were a mediocre writer? No. And don't even attempt to say I've belittled you, because I haven't._

My point was, if you have every right to post all these real people stories, you shouldn't bug about the fics that aren't even existant in high numbers.

If people don't report your illegal fic, why the hell should you bother about their illegal fic?

It's not hurting anyone - it's not even DENTING the pile of JB fics.

If people are going to spam the section with their unwanted JB fics, they should just ignore the other fics.

It's like the people who go on to delete those fics are being bitches, just to be bitches.

It's like deporting a good person, who is not a citizen, from a country, even when they aren't doing anything wrong, as apposed to deporting a citizen who may be doing drugs or killing people.

Don't attempt to say you've belittled me? Go ahead and re-read your reviews, then get back to me, thanks.

And I apologize, yes, I did not read the fine print. I was wrong about that, and you were right about my loophole. Happy? Ah, the throbbing vein was gone for a split second.

_Maybe we'll see some HM/OC fics about three brothers in a band. Maybe Nick, Joe and Kevin Jones? Yeah, those are Legal too, since they're technically not real people, are they? And once J.O.N.A.S airs, good luck trying to pull the illegal card, honey. Sorry, but your fighting a loosing battle._

Technically, they would be legal. You're right. But expect them to be reported if there is no indication that they are not the Jonas brothers in the summary.

Haha, and you mean, "you're", right?

Oh, and sweetie pie, that's what the crossover section is for.

_Ps. Did you actually think I would send a signed review just so you could contact me back? I'm well aware that my stories would be reported in three seconds flat if I did._

You expect the worse in me. Despite you being completely disrespectful to me, _I'm _not out to destroy peoples' hard work, not even yours. And if you have so much faith that your fics are legal, why not?

Plus, the obvious alternative is either a PM, or you can email me at fenroargreyfront (at) yahoo dot com.

* * *


End file.
